


אפר

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Holocaust, F/M, Gen, Holocaust, עברית | Hebrew, שואה
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: מתרחש באאושוויץ-בירקנאו 44-45
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	אפר

שלג יורד על המחנה. יורד ויורד כמו מתוך קללה מקראית.

לא מזמן השמידו אנשי הזונדרקומנדו את משרפה חמש. גופותיהם בערו במדורה גדולה, והעשן הסמיך טשטש את ארבעת עמודי העשן (יציבים, שחורים כדיו) שהתרוממו מעל אושוויץ-בירקנאו.

דראקו מושך בכתפיו. טעם הסיגריות נדמה למחות את ריח העשן. הוא מצית לעצמו סיגריה נוספת ומתקדם פנימה.

בלוק 10. ממלכתו הקטנה של מנגלה. מוקדם יותר, שאל אותו גויל מה יש לו לחפש אצל האוברשטומפיהרר- הניסויים המוזרים שביצע הרופא עוררו צמרמורת אפילו בקרביו של גויל. ואלוהים יודע שגויל לא היה אנין במיוחד- הברנש שלף את אקדחו לירות ביהודונים הקטנים על כל תואנה של מה בכך.

אבא, שאנן כתמיד, משך בכתפו ואמר ש-"יש כל כך הרבה מהם. אתה צריך להפסיק להיות רגיש כל כך." דראקו ניסה להתעלם מריח החומרים האנטיספטיים (והטפסים, הו, הטפסים, שישבו על שולחנו של סטאנדורטארזט וירטס ובקשו אותו, בנימוס מעורר חלחלה, להפנות צמדי תאומים למשרדיו של הרופא. _בפו_ היה רופא מצוין. אבא הכיר אותו לפני המלחמה- "לכל אחד יש שגעונות משלו. תשתה קצת פורט?")

הוא מעיף מבט בפתח. השומרת - אלזה או אילזה - הלכה לעשן סיגריה. השטח פנוי.

*

 _ארבעה חודשים_. זמן ארוך ליהודונים באושוויץ. רק החזקים ביותר שרדו משך תקופה ארוכה כל כך.

"והאין זה בדיוק הרעיון?" הסביר בפסלייטר סנייפ, גבתו מורמת. הוא, אבא ועוד מספר חברים קרובים התכנסו באחוזת מאלפוי לא הרחק ממינכן, לוגמים וויסקי מיושן היטב ("יקוללו הסקוטים הללו!"), שותים לכבוד הרייך ולכבוד הפטרלנד. מאוחר יותר, נותרו רק סנייפ ובקבוק הוויסקי שלו- ודראקו - בחופשה קצרה מהאוניברסיטה - התפתה להזמנתו של הגבר המבוגר יותר.

"אז מה, מאלפוי?" סנייפ נראה משועשע. "רצחת כבר יהודונים?"

הוא נזכר בשברי הזכוכיות - אינספור חלונות ראווה מנופצים - ובגופתו של היהודי המבוגר, נחה לרגליו, שבורה ומדממת. גויל קטם את זקנו ופאותיו, ודראקו, בלהט המעשה, חבט בו למוות. לאחר מכן מצא את עצמו מקיא בסמטה צדדית- דומע ומכייח לקול מצהלותיו של גויל.

סנייפ לא המתין למענה. "לחיי הרייך, מאלפוי. _שתה_!"

הוא השתעל כשהוויסקי פגע בגרונו.

 _ארבעה חודשים_.

ארבעה חודשים לפני כן, הבחין בה ניצבת על הרציף, רעמה של שיער אדום כדם מצליפה בפניה.

"על מה אתה מסתכל?" גויל, עיני התכלת שלו עצלות מאכזריות ומבירה, התחקה אחר מבטו. "קצת רזה, לא?" הוא שמט את הסיגריה שלו, מועך אותה תחת עקב נעליו. "טפוי, יהודיה מלוכלכת."

נשימותיהם של מאות היהודונים הנשפכים מהרכבת הסתלסלו אל הרקיע. מנגלה, לא הרחק מהם, ניצב כשזרועותיו פרושות. בחלוקו הלבן, גלגלי הרכבת עדיין מהבילים עשן-רפאים, דמה הרופא למלאך. הדימוי עיכל את קיבתו של דראקו כמו חומצה.

כשפנה להביט בה שוב, נוכח שנעלמה בין המון האדם. הוא לא חשב שיראה אותה פעם נוספת.

_*_

הוא לא מתעכב. חמש, אולי עשר דקות- די והותר זמן לצפות בה קורעת את הלחם באצבעותיה (דקיקות ולבנות כעצמות בקבר) ואוכלת אותו פיסה אחר פיסה. עיניה הענקיות אינן חדלות לשוטט: מישהו עלול לבוא. מישהו עלול לשמוע.

אבא, בשיחת טלפון בהולה מברלין, ביקש אותו "להיות מוכן לכל דבר".

הוא חושב על הדברים בלילה, שאגת מטוסים מחרידה את דממת המוות של המחנה, ומתהפך במיטתו. לפני מספר ימים הגיע משלוח בהול של יהודים ("מטרזין..." מלמל הקומנדנט)- כאלפיים מתוכם נשלחו לקרמטוריום, ואחריו... שקט.

הרכבות - לעיתים שתיים ושלוש ביום - חדלו לפקוד את הרציפים.

הוא אורז את מזוודותיו כמעט בהיחבא, ממיר את המארקים שלו במטבע זר ומתכונן לגרוע מכל. ברדיו אין זכר לרעמי התותחים של הצבא הסובייטי (גויל, המאזין למרלן דיטריך, נדמה לדעת את המילים בעל פה), אבל הפקודות הניטחות על שולחנו של שטורמבנפיהרר בֵּר אומרות הכל.

דראקו קורע את הלחם במו-אצבעותיו ומאכיל אותה: עד הפירור האחרון.

*

ינואר: המשרפות הושמדו כולן. דראקו עובר במפקדה, תוחב לחם, נקניק- אפילו ירקות בכיסי מעילו, וממהר לבלוק 10.

מרבית הנערות נשלחו לחזית. הם מפנים את המחנה, יודע דראקו. אבל היא צעירה כל כך- קטנה כל כך... (האומנת שלו- אישה צרפתייה בשם אלין, שרה על הזמיר הקט שגולגלתו נופצה). הוא שם את האוכל בידיה (בכיסי המדים המרופטים שלה), מתבונן בה אוכלת בחפזון. _אכלי_ , הוא רוצה לומר לה. _אכלי ותשרדי_.

המברק מאבא מונח כאבן בכיסו ועמו כל האישורים הנחוצים- תהיה זו הפעם האחרונה שיראה אותה.

לרגע נפגשים מבטיהם ומצטלבים. דראקו בולע את רוקו.

"קֵסֶנֵם."

 _יהודיה מהונגריה_.

* * *

הוילה בפוארטו מדרין קטנה משמעותית מאחוזת מאלפוי. אמא מתלוננת כי מזג האוויר משגע אותה ואבא פיתח תחביב חדש: צפייה בלווייתנים. המלחמה הסתיימה באופן רשמי קצת אחרי שהגיעו לארגנטינה, ומדי פעם מדליק אבא את הרדיו כדי לעקב אחרי משפטי נירנברג. כשיום אחד מתגלגלת לידיהם השמועה על בגידתו של סנייפ, משמיע אבא שורה של קללות נמרצות וכמעט משמיד את הרדיו.

חולפות שנה ושנתיים ואז עשר ואחת-עשרה. הוא מתחתן (בת למשפחת מתיישבים וולשית. דור שני בארגנטינה), יש להם בן משותף, ולפעמים, בשעת בין ערביים - שמש מאדימה את עורה ושיערותיה - היא נראית לו כמו מישהי אחרת.

הוא יודע שלא יראה אותה שוב.


End file.
